


A Tattletail Christmas (Discontinued)

by Creativecutieness



Category: Tattletail (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Christmas Special, F/M, Tattletail rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecutieness/pseuds/Creativecutieness
Summary: Christmas is the time of giving, caring, and begging your parents for the hottest toys. And this years toy is called Tattletail. But when Dakota get a mysterious gift, something invades her home soon after and it may be the culprit to some mysterious attacks. Whatever it is if it finds her it will not be looking after her. 2019, Christmas special.I am no longer working on this I'm not happy with it anymore and will be working on my other better stories check those out instead.
Relationships: Ventus & Dakota OC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a rewrite of the inde game Tattletail. It takes place in my imaginary universe were my Characters live. More story in the future will take place here. So, enjoy the story.

Prologue 

We’ve all had a special toy we wanted for Christmas. It’s always the hottest toy of the year that you beg your mom and dad for days on end. And this year’s hottest toy is called Baby Talking Tattletail. A Furby knock-off, but I don’t get why anyone would want one. And every time I see them in that 90’s themed commercial, I just can’t help but wonder how they got so popular in the first place. But, when someone gave me a mysterious present, my very merry Christmas turned into a very scary Christmas. The story I’m about to tell you took place three years ago I was 15 at the time

* * *

Chapter 1: The Gift

It was Christmas time in Imaginary Land, and everyone was in the festive mood. And who could blame them? After all, we only had five days to go until Christmas. I was also getting ready to join helping others with my friends Emily, Amy, Cindy, Chloe, Mimi, and my boyfriend of seven months Ventus. I was getting my shoes on when there was a knock on the door. I opened it, and there was Emily, her sister Amy and Cindy “Hurry up, Dakota, we’ll be late, and all the good spots will be taken.” Emily said, “Calm down, Ems, we’ll get there with plenty of time to spear. We’re just volunteering at the school; it’s not a competition. Plus, Dakota’s been watching this house while the family is having a tropical vacation.” Amy explained, “Well, I wish they took me with them. This has been the worst winter weather in years. There are blizzards in the forecast all week. It’s going to be a nightmare getting to and from Christmas dinners!” Emily exclaimed as we walked out the door, “We’re setting up guest rooms just so our family has a place to stay in case we get snowed in for the night.” Amy explained,

“Speaking of Christmas Dinners. Dakota, didn’t you get invited to one by one of our old friends?” Emily asked, “Yes, I did, but I’m still deciding if I want to go.” I said, “Well, you better make up mind so I can fly you over there early enough to beat the storms. Or better yet, I could rent a snowplow and plow you to safety. Assuming, I have snowplow coverage.” Emily said, “Come on, ladies, let’s get going, or we’ll get stuck in the snow.” I said, walking away with the others. We walked until we ran into Chloe Cindy’s younger sister Vanitas a good friend of ours and my boyfriend’s brother. And Mimi,

* * *

“Hey, guys.” I said, “There you girls are. We were wondering when we would meet up.” Mimi said, “Sorry for keeping for you waiting. But what are you looking at?” I asked, “Them.” Chloe said, pointing to the window. Inside was a big display of Tattletails toys in purple, yellow, and blue. And on the sign was a big brown one. That was Mama Tattletail. But, she’s been recalled since last year. “Man, Tattletails are more popular than I thought.” Emily said, “No, kidding. Every kid in town wants one.” Vanitas said,

“Well, I’m still surprised. There just Furby knock offs.” I said, “Well, there new, and whenever there’s a new toy, people eat them up.” Chloe said, “True that. Now, come on, we’re going to be late, better not let everyone do all the work.” I said as we walked to the school together.

* * *

So, you see, due to the bad weather, a lot of houses have been damaged or destroyed, especially the retirement homes. So, the school has agreed to let some people stay. But only until the end of winter break. When we got there, we saw our friends Ventus and Dimentio, “Hey, boys.” I said, “Dakota, girls. Good to see you.” Dimentio said, Hovering over to us, “Hey, baby, how are you?” Ventus asked, holding me in his arms, “I’m doing great. What about you?” I replied, “Better now that you’re here.” He said, kissing me, “Ugh, you’re in love. We get it. Now, can we go inside my paper is freezing.” Dimentio said, “Yeah, so am I let’s get inside before we freeze.” Chloe said, “Like, the inside of a school is any better.” Dimentio said, “You’re the one who said you were freezing.” Mimi said, “Yeah, but it’s like Antarctica in there” He replied,

“Come on, guys, it’s warmer in there, then it is out here,” I said, heading for the doors, and the others soon followed.

* * *

When we got inside, the school was warmer than we thought it would be. The hallways were filled with people going to different classrooms to do their work. “Well, it looks like everyone is pretty busy today. We better get started.” Cindy said, “Yep, to the gym.” Emily said, and off we went. The gym was where the people were staying. Volunteers were helping by setting up beds getting food, and donating toys and clothes. We saw some of our other friends and gave them a hand. After working for a while and talking about our Christmas plans, we started to overhear some girls talking. “Do you think it’s true?” One girl asked, “I’m not sure but, there are more and more sighting each day.” Another girl replied, “Excuse me? But I couldn’t help but overhear. What you were talking about.” I said, facing the girls. The three girls were wearing gothic clothes except for one girl who had her black hair in pigtails with candy cane hair ties and a candy cane sweater. “Let me guess your mom made you wear it?” Emily asked,

“Yes, yes, she did.” The girl said, looking a bit embarrassed. “So, I’m guessing you haven’t heard about the rumors?” One of her friends asked, “No, What rumors?” I asked, “Well, It’s just rumored, it could be nothing. But, apparently, there is something wrong with the Tattletails. I heard anyone with one would get visited by a red glowing-eyed monster.” The pigtailed girl explained, “Are you sure that’s not just a story?” Emily asked, “That’s what I thought too at first. But, several kids are in the hospital in a coma. And all of them had Tattletails.” She explained, “That’s crazy. Anything else?” Chloe asked, “Yeah, they all had deep bite marks that look like something metal dug into them.” The girl said, leaving us speechless, “Well, we got to get going now. See you later, girls.” She said, leaving us feeling freaked out. Later that day, we were heading to my house for some Christmas preparations. While talking about the story, we just heard. “So, do you think those rumors are true?” I asked, “Well, weirder things have happened. And, when it comes to toys, they’re just horror moves in the making.” Emily said, “She’s right. We should keep our eyes open.” Ventus said,

* * *

We were walking by the lockers when we noticed someone crying. Her name was Rose, and she had long wavy red hair and was sitting with her head in her knees. “Hey, Rose, what’s the matter?” I asked, “Are you still moping about Ventus? You know Dakota was dating him long before you started liking him.” Emily said, a little harsher then she meant. You see, Rose had a crush on Ventus after helping her with an assignment not long before we told everyone about us dating. When Rose found out, she was pretty upset, but they didn’t know each other very well anyway. “Oh, hi girls, hi Ventus. No, Emily, that’s not why I’m crying. Something horrible happened to my family last night.” She explained, “Really?! What happened?” I asked, sitting next to her “Well, I’m sure you already heard about the Tattletail rumors by now. Have you?” She asked, “Yeah, something about a red glowing-eyed monster.” Chloe said, “Yes, that one. Well, last night, we found my little cousin unconscious on the floor with bite marks on his arms and legs. He’s in a coma last time we checked. He was staying with us and was sleeping in my brother’s room.” Rose explained, “Did either of them have Tattletails?” I asked, “Yes, they got them as an early Christmas present.” Rose said,

“And what happened to your brother?” I asked, “He, he lost his mind!” Rose shrieked, “When we found him, he was hiding inside his closet, muttering to himself saying things like red eyes, red eyes, and Mama’s looking after you.” She said, eerily leaving us in shock “He’s seeking treatment now. And there Tattletails were taking away. “Don’t worry, Rose; I’m sure everything will be okay.” I said, “Yeah, cheer up. I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Cindy said, “We have to go now, Marry Christmas Rose.” We said, leaving “Thanks, girls and Marry Christmas to you too.” She said, feeling much better.

* * *

At my house, that wasn’t my house. All of us were doing the things we needed for Christmas. Chloe was making gingerbread cookies. Emily and Amy were wrapping presents, and I was signing cards to give to all my friends, which is a lot. We were waiting for Sora, Riku, and Kairi to show up and help, but it was getting late. “It’s weird being in someone else’s house.” Chloe said, putting a fresh batch of cookies on the counter. “I know, but at least the owners said I could have guests over.” I said, “Yeah, what a time for your heater to break. Good thing those nice people came though and let you stay.” Emily said, just as someone knocked on the door. “Oh, that must be Sora and the others. I’ll get it.” I said,

When I opened the door, I was surprised to see Sora and the others weren’t there. In fact, no one was there but a box with white and red polka-dotted wrapping paper and a red ribbon. “Hey Riku, how’s it going?” Chloe asked, not knowing he wasn’t there, “Hey, where’s Riku? And whatcha got there?” She asked, “I’m not sure; let’s show the others.” I said, closing the door and putting the present on the table. “Hey, where’s Sora and the gang? And what’s that?” Emily asked, “Well, obviously, it’s a present. But how did that get here?” Ventus said, “I’m not sure maybe it’s for the owners?” I asked, “No, it can’t be there’s no name tag on it. Nor is there an address.” Amy said, “Maybe it’s for Dakota?” Chloe suggested, “Maybe it’s a prank or a trap?! What if it’s from our enemy’s?! Quick, we got to get of this thing before it explodes!” Emily said urgently, lifting the gift and nearly throwing it out the window. “Emily, relax. It’s just a Christmas present.” I said, “Yeah, but still. There’s no name tag or a return address.” Amy pointed out, “A return address, on a gift box?” Chloe asked, “What, they may take it back.” Amy replied, “Alright, if you’re so worried about it. I’ll put it in the basement for now. Tomorrow morning we’ll ask if there was a mix-up.” I said, putting the gift downstairs.

* * *

Later that evening, we were finishing up for the night. Sora and the others couldn’t make it due to the heavy snow. “It’s getting late, and it will be dark soon.” Amy said, “She’s right. Came on, guys, let’s head home. Don’t want to get caught in the storm.” Emily said, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow, thanks for hanging out.” I said, “See you tomorrow, girl.” Emily said, “Love you, princess.” Ventus said, kissing my cheek, and they left. I spent the rest of my night playing on my computer until it was time to sleep. I got ready for bed, but as I was drifting off to sleep, I remembered the strange gift in the basement.


	2. The Baby Tattiletail

I awoke at 12oclock in the morning, I tried to get back to sleep but I couldn't. My mind was on the present downstairs. After trying to go back to sleep with no luck, I decided to go downstairs and get a better look. Heading downstairs to where I left the present on a workbench, looking at it again, it didn't seem dangerous. I listened carefully to see if I could hear any ticking, just in case there was a bomb inside. When I couldn't see anything wrong, I decided to open it. It was pretty easy too; all I had to do was untie the bow and lift the lid up. And inside the box was another box; a toy box and inside that box was. "A Tattletail toy? Who gave me this?" I asked, "How old do they think I am? Hey, what's this?" I asked at the bottom of the box was a letter that read,

* * *

"Congratulation, if you are reading this. Then you are one of the lucky winners of your very own Baby Tattletail. Give it to your friends, your family, or keep for yourself. Feed it, brush it (brush not included.) And charge it (Charging station include.) Tattletail will be your best friend for life. But remember Mama's watching. (Mama Tatletail not available.) From Waygetter electronics'

* * *

After looking at it for a minute, I opened it. After getting out of the box, it immediately turned on "Me Tattletail, me love playtime with you." It said, I nearly dropped it when it spoke. The toy itself had a tan plastic belly, mouth, feet, and green eyes. Purple fur, and small leg warmers and big ears like Furby's do. I was looking for batteries in case the toy was in demo mode when it started demanding food. "Give me a treat." It said, "I knew Tattletail treats are availed, but I didn't see any in the box. That's when I remembered real food works too;

In fact, whatever a Tattletail eats, it comes out in an egg. I took Tattletail upstairs and gave him one of the leftover gingerbread cookies, "Brush me." He said after eating, I left a brush on the sofa, so I sat down and brushed him for a few minutes, "I guess you are kind of cute." I said, after that, I cleaned his mouth and belly from the crumbs. After that, Tattletail wanted to go back into the box. I took him back downstairs and put him away. He seemed to turn himself off after being put away. I went back upstairs it was 12:30 now, laying back down to sleep I couldn't help but wonder who really did send me that toy. And what purpose do they have in mind."

* * *

I woke up, had breakfast, and got dressed. Someone knocked on the door when I was cleaning the dishes. "Hey, girls." I said, opening the door, "Morning, Dakota, ready to go?" Emily asked, "Yeah, I just finished eating look. I've got to tell you guys something." I said, "You can tell us on the way. Let's go." Amy said,

* * *

walking with the others, I told everyone about my Tattletail. "A Tattletail? Who would give you that?" Emily asked, "Apparently, I won it in some kind of sweepstakes." But, still, we don't know who sent it to you." Cindy said, "Did you see any red eyes?" Chloe asked, "No, I didn't. No red eyes insight." I said, "Huh, look." Mimi gasped, pointing to a house with police tape around it. "Is there a problem?" Amy asked the officer, "Oh, hello, girls. We're not sure. We were called to this house after the parents found their daughter unconscienced on the kitchen floor." The officer explained, "Maybe, you could help us figure out who did it." He said, "We'll see what we can do." I said we saw the girl getting wheeled out on a hospital stretcher. Looking at the girl, we saw she had deep bite marks on her arms and legs. "Who could do this to a child? Amy analyze." I said,

"Okay, it doesn't look like an animal did this. Has three teeth defiantly from something metal. I'm sorry, I don't know what did this." Amy said, "Sir, we found this in the crime scene." An officer said, holding up a yellow Tattletail "Oh, boy another victim of these mysterious Tattletail attacks. Thanks, girls, we'll take it from here." The officer said, "Are you sure you don't want our help?" Emily asked, "No, we're fine. We can't let you get hurt. Besides, this is a job for professionals. You girls best be on your way." He said, "Alright, if you need any help, you know who to call." I said, "See you later." We said, and off we went,

* * *

"Did you guys notice something strange?" Amy asked, "Beside the deep bite marks and the rumors? No." Emily asked, "It's the house's address; it's located a couple of blocks from Rose's house and a half-hour from the house Dakota's staying at." Amy explained, "So, what does that have to do with this?" Mimi asked, "I don't know, call it a theory. But, Dakota, you said you got a Tattletail in that box, right?" Amy asked, "Yeah, I did." I replied, "No way, Amy, are you saying Dakota is next?" Emily asked, "As much as I don't want to say this. But, I'm afraid so." She said, grimly

* * *

We all walked to school in silence, when we got inside we met up with Dimentio, Mabel, and Ventus. "Hey, guys, did you hear the news? The Tettletail attacker strikes again. I'm going to capture it and make it torment Nintendo until they do my bidding." Dimentio said, "Dimentio! You've been a good guy for five years now. What do you think you can gain from this?" I asked, "Oh, I'm going to make them make a decent Paper Mario game. That's right, a decent turn-based battle system, a good story, and villain. And last of all, characters from past games." Dimentio said, "Oh, it will be perfect; fans will call it the Kirby Star Allies of Paper Mario." He said, "Uh, I think there's already a game like that." Mabel said, "Oh, yeah. What is it?" Dimentio asked, "It's called Super Mario Odyssey!" Mabel replied, "Yeah, but are there Paper Mario references in that game?" He asked, "Well, no." "Exactly, that's because it's regular Mario. Not Paper Mario." Dimentio said, "He makes a good point." Chloe said, "Yeah, he does. I haven't been in A Paper Mario game since 2007! If you count my occasional camos." Mimi said,

"Oh, Mimi? You've never had any camos." Amy said, "Yes, I have. I was at the Sticker Festival. I was in the back of the crowd, obscured by all those toads." Mimi said, "Oh, yeah, I was there too. I slept through the whole thing because the story was so boring." Dimentio said, "Alright, I know we all want another good Paper Mario game. But we've got a problem here." Emily said, "What's going on, Emily?" Ventus asked, "Do you remember that present I got yesterday?" I asked, "Yeah, I remember it." Ventus said, "What does that have to do with anything?" Dimentio asked, "Well, I opened it last night, and there was a Tattletail inside." I explained, "A Tattletail! Who gave you that?" Mable asked, "We're not sure. But, the victim's house is not that far from the one that Dakota's staying at." Cindy said, "Dakota, have you found anything yet?" Ventus asked, "No, not yet. But, I'll let you know if I found anything. Or if anything finds me." I said, "Well if we're down here. Can I speak with Dakota?" Mabel asked, "Sure thing Mabe's. I'll see you guys later." I said, walking off with Mabel, we walked to a quiet place by the lockers.

* * *

"So, I was wondering if you made your decision." She said, "Decision? What decision?" I asked, "You know, about spending Christmas Eve in Whitechapel." Mabel said, "Oh, right that. I'm sorry, Mabel I'm still not sure." I said, "Look, I know your crush on Rory has become a sensitive topic for you. But, you have to admit it was nice of Rory to invite us since most of his family couldn't make it due to bad weather in their area." Mabel explained, "You're right, but I just don't think I can-" Dakota, we haven't seen them in four years. Also, Rory's got a place for you right next to him. I could be on the other side of him or I could sit next to you. It would be just like old times." Mabel said she was right, it would be nice to be with the Whitechapel gang again. And I really did miss Ethen and the others, when I got the invitation I was so surprised that Rory not only remembered me. But was also sweet enough to think of me. And I've been thinking about him ever since.

Look. Rory is coming on the 23ed. The least you could do is say hi to him and give him a Christmas card." Mabel said, "Oh, I already made them some. I was going to mail them later today." I said, "I know you don't feel the same way towards Rory like you did four years ago. But don't let that stop you from being his best friend." She said, "You're right; I should at least spend time with him." I said, "Great, anyway, I've got some gift wrapping to do. See you later." Mabel said, "Bye, Mabel, see after our volunteer work." I said, and we went our separate ways.

* * *

Later that day, when we finished our work. Everyone stepped out into the cold afternoon, it was snowing and the dark clouds were making it look darker than it really was. "Mabel's got a point, Dakota; I know you don't look at your crush as fondly anymore. But, that's no excuse not to see him anymore." Emily said, "Hey, your parents did say you could go, right?" Chloe asked,

"Yeah, they said I could go the day I got the invitation. Mom teased me like she did when I was younger. Oh, it make me wish I never told them about my relationship with Rory in the first place. Sometimes, I wish I never fell in love with him in general!" I shouted, "Okay, that sounded less cruel in my head." I said, feeling a little guilty now "Wow, that really got you worked up. I've never heard you wish you never fell in love with someone before." Ventus said, "Okay, maybe I exaggerated when I said that. Oh, Emily, I should've listened to you. I should have never dated Rory at such a young age." I said, "Well, think on the bright side. At least it was a threesome relationship with Mabel, so things could have been worse." Emily said, "Hey, were you guys invited to the Christmas dinner at Rory's house as well?" I asked, "Yes, we are, but we have our own Christmas dinners to attend to. Plus, our parents invited my new boyfriend as well." Amy said, "I still can't believe you've got a boyfriend, Amy. And he happens to be a good friend of mine." Ventus said

* * *

When we found out from Amy's new boyfriend Ephemera or Ephemer for short, who happens to be one of the chosen Dandelion union leaders from the time of the Keyblade war. Told us that Ventus came from that time as well, we were all surprised. (But, not too surprised. This is Kingdom Hearts we're talking about.) But, either way, we were happy that Ventus found out more about his forgotten past.

* * *

"So, anyway since we're heading home. You guys want to hang out at my place?" I asked, "Sorry, I can't. I've got a date with Ephemer tonight." Amy said excitedly, "I would love to. But, Aqua's taking me and Vanitas to the mall. Ventus said, "What's she doing? Talking you ugly sweater shopping? Oh, can I come with you?!" Mabel asked, "No, she's just talking me and my darker twin for some last-minute Christmas shopping. But, if there are any ugly Christmas sweaters involved. I have your number on speed dial." Ventus said, "Really?! Thanks, Ven." Mabel said, "Well, guess I'm going home alone then. See you guys tomorrow, love you Ven." I said goodbye to my friends and kissed Ventus goodnight.

But, before we went home, we stopped at a hot cocoa stand to warm up.

* * *

When I got back to the house I was looking after, the snow was falling harder, and it was white all around me. I took a deep breath and went inside. I sat down and started working on my Christmas cards, but I found I was having trouble focusing. I couldn't stop thinking about the conversation I had with my friends; I also couldn't stop thinking about Rory ether. That's when I remembered I brought a scrapbook with me, and I kept it in my bedroom. I hesitated at first, but in the end I went to grab it. The book itself was black with gold letters spelling out: "Adventures in Whitechapel." When I opened it, all the memories came flooding back to me. The day we first moved to town, the first time we met Ethen, Benny, and Rory. And the next day we met Sarah and Erica. The day we found out, Sarah was a real fledgling vampire, and of course, the night I told Rory I had a crush on him. It was also the night Erica and Rory became vampires. Looking back now, I questioned why I dated him in the first place.

Was I really in love with him, or did I do it because Rory didn't have anyone special to call his own? Did he really consider Mabel and me his girlfriends, or was he just playing along? Did he really call me his, or was it all in my head? More and more questions began to fill my head, and the more I thought about it, the sicker I became. All I wanted was answers, and I knew the only way to get them was to see Rory again and face the part of my past that I tried so hard to lock up in the back of my mind and forget. But to be honest, I was excited to see them again. Mabel has told me that Ethen and the others really missed me and to tell you the truth I really missed them too.

So, that night I called Mabel and told her I was going. Rory was conveniently there as well talking to Mabel through video chat. She just Bet 20 bucks that I wouldn't or couldn't be able to come (Boy did I prove them wrong.) I ended up talking to both of them for an hour, and that night I got the answers I was looking for. Mabel got her 20 bucks, and Rory got one of his best friends back.

As I lead down on my bed, I looked at an old photo that had Mabel, Rory, and myself in it. Seeing us when we were younger made me look back at some happy memories. As I drifted off to sleep, my mind somehow drifted to the baby Tattletail that was in his box down in the basement.


	3. Chapter 3: Mama Tattletail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter to be posted for a while. Because I want to work on other stories for now but the story will return soon. I hope you are loving it as much as I loved writing it

I awoke once again in the middle of the night. This time I heard banging coming from the basement, I checked the time it was 12o clock on December 21st I decided to check downstairs to see if anything was broken. Downstairs the banging was coming from the washing machine. I opened it up, and to my surprise, it was my Tattletail "Me dizzy." It said, in a glitchy sort of way, "How did you get in there?!" I asked, but Tattletail just started singing until he's battery started getting flat. "You need to charge, don't you? Well, I'm not surprised who knows how long you've been in there." I said, taking him to the charging station that I left on a table. Tattletail charged pretty fast too after he was down I took him to be put back in his box. "Let's play a game." He said, "At this hour at night? Fine, if it will help you get back to sleep." I said, thinking it must get boring being in a box all night. I placed Tattletail on the floor and looked around to find something that we could use.

That's when I noticed Tattletail walking on his own, looking for something to play with. "Let's play ball." He said, rolling a ball to me, "All right, let's play." I said we kicked the ball around for a little while, and despite being small, Tattletail kept up very well. We continued playing together until I kicked the ball too hard and it broke a vase. "Uh, oh, you're in trouble." Tattletail said as we ran over to it, "Oh, boy, good thing I've got magic or else we would both be in big trouble." I said, using magic to repair it, "There good as new." I said, just as the power cut off, "What in the world?" I asked, "Ahhh! Me no like the dark. Dark is scary." Tattletail said, shaking like a leaf, "Don't worry, Tattletail, we're alright, I hope. The snow just caused a power outage." I said, grabbing a nearby glow light, and yes, that's what this particular flashlight is called. It's a mixer of a glow stick and a flashlight. Basically, instead of turning it on, you just shake it. It does lose light over time.

"Don't worry. There's nothing to be afraid of." I said, picking Tattletail up, "There are monsters here." Tattletail said, "Those aren't monsters. Those are boxes." I said, "What about them?" He asked, eyeing a pile of something in the dark. "That's not a monster either; it's just a pile of junk see." I said, shining my light on the junk, "See, nothing can hurt you." I said, taking Tattletail back to his box, "What about that?" Tattletail asked, "That is a pair of glowing red eyes. And it will hurt us!" I exclaimed, "Ahhh." Tattletail shouted and we both hid behind a corner I shined my light to see who it was and if it was the one responsible for the attacks. But whatever it was left as quickly as it came. "Did I just imagine that, or was that the red eyes everyone is talking about?" I asked, of course, Tattletail didn't answer. I took a deep breath and went to put Tattletail away, "Mama's scary." He said, "Mama?" I asked, but he seemed to have turned himself off. I put Tattletail back and rewrapped him.

After everything that happened, I ran upstairs to call Emily. "Come on, pick up, pick up." I said, "Sorry, but due to bad weather your call can not be completed please call again or try again later." A male voice said, "Great, just what I need." I said, to myself It was now one in the morning, so even though I was probably just visited by the red-eyed monster, I was tired, so I went back to my room, and unlike the dummy's in horror films I closed and locked the door. I lay down, and despite being a little shook up, I managed to fall back asleep. When morning came, I got woken up by knocking on my window. I opened the blinds and the window to see Emily and the others. "Wake up; we're going to be late again!" Emily shouted, "And your door is snowshoe required deep in snow." She said, "Guys, you wouldn't believe the night I had." I said, "Tell us on the way, we're meeting up at a café." Amy said with a little help getting snow away from my door; I left with my friends telling them everything I could about the events that happened in the middle of the night.

* * *

"So, you're telling me that your Tattletail somehow got out of his box. Went for a ride in the washing machine, walked all on his own, and seems to have a fear of the dark." Emily said, "Yes, that's what I'm saying." I replied, "And that's not the worst part. I was visited by what I think was the red-eyed monster." "No way, did it try to hurt you?" Ventus asked, "No, it left before I could get a better look. But the weirdest thing is, when I put Tattletail back in his box. He said Mama's scary." I explained, "Mama? As in his Mama? The one that got recalled last year?" Mimi asked, "I don't know, but what I do know is that this is more than just some run of the mill attacker. Something big is definitely happening." I said, "When all this was happing, why didn't you call me? It would have been great information to know." Emily said, "I tried, but the storm was causing connection issues." I said, "You know I have been researching this matter. And apparently, Dakota is not the only one who has gotten this mysterious present, take a look at this." Amy said, handing me her tablet with a news story on screen.

* * *

"And in other news, Waygetter electronics released their official statement on the Tattletail presents. “We just don't know how it happened, one day they were there. The next, half a dozen Tattletails and boxes were missing. We still find it hard to believe that one of our employees went rogue and distributed them illegally." The C.E.O stated. Sources claim that several Mama Tattletail's have also gone missing. The toy is extremely dangerous, so if you find a box with white and red polka-dot wrapping paper, please return it to any toy store or mail it to us. Read on for more details." I read,

* * *

"I can't believe it." Emily said, "Yeah, what kind of monster would do such a thing?" Ventus asked, "No, I'm talking about the fact that they think people would return a free toy." Emily said, "They would if their lives were in danger." Amy said, "I still can't believe that Tattletails were giving to people illegally. And that Dakota was one of them." Chloe said,

"Rose's little brother and cousin did too. I talked to her about it yesterday. I also spoke to the owners of the house Dakota's looking after. And they never made an order for a Tattletail for their child; they brought everything they needed for the family trip with them." Amy said, "So, I guess the toy would be sent to the house for the child. Then later would get attacked by whoever is doing this." I explained, "Well, good thing they're on vacation the family dodged a major bullet by going." Emily said. All of us went to school and worked just the same, but later at lunch, we discussed the problem once more.

* * *

"Do you really think this employee released those killer toys just to make a point?" Mimi said, "I'm not sure, but considering the track record. It is possible." I replied,

"You know I never heard much about Mama Tattletail's. But what exactly happed to her?" Louie asked, "Mama Talttletail was originally an ad on to the other toy. She would unlock new words and phrases; you could also buy tapes and books that would work like the Teddy Ruxpin dolls." Amy explained, "I never did like those dolls. Carry on." Louie said, "She was also meant to have a Mama mode. Using face recognition, Mama would track and look after the child if danger is around. Unfortunately, the mode was defected. During a playtesting with a three-year-old. Mama went berserk and mauled the poor kid's eyes out." Amy explained, "Yep, that definitely an image I need for lunchtime." I said, putting down my sandwich

"But the straw that broke the camel's back was this. During shooting for the commercial, Mama attacked again. There apparently is still a tape that has the scraped footage on it. Amy said, "Are you done? ’Cause you already made me louse my appetite. I don't need nightmares as well." Emily said, "Emily's right, enough scary stories. We'll figure everything out later; for now, let's finish eating and get back to work." I said, "Good idea." Everyone agreed.

* * *

Later that day at my house, we spent the evening doing what we usually do, but this time I got Tattletail out to prevent anymore midnight wake up calls. We spent our time singing (Ventus has a beautiful voice.) wrapping presents and working on dance routines. Unfortunately, our time together was cut short thanks to the snow that just doesn't want to end. So the others had to leave early but not before Ventus could give me our nightly kiss.

I spent the rest of my time in my room talking to my friends on video chat, which wasn't easy with the storm outside. We talked until one by one. Everyone went to bed, leaving Ventus and me to say our goodnights. I lied down and fell asleep quickly. But unknown to me, I would soon face the scariest night of my life. And I have faced a lot of scary nights.

* * *

It all started when I was once again. Woken up in the middle of the night by some sort of grinding noise. Ugh, not again, can't I have one night without being woken up by something." I said, half-asleep, I grabbed my glow light from the dresser and went downstairs where the noise was coming from. In the basement, I found three Tattletail eggs leading to a corner, and in the corner was something that nearly made me drop my glow light. It was a Mama Tattletail, she was bigger than her baby's and only came in brown. But like I said, she was recalled for hurting a child.

"How did you get here?" I asked; she didn't respond; in fact, she didn't seem to be on. I found her tape in a mini-fridge and inserted it, she turned on and began to tell one of her stories. The children thought Mama would never find them as long as she could see them. Turn the page. But, Mama could still hear the children, the pitter-patter of their little feet lead Mama right to them. Turn the page. Then Mama found the children, every last one, and put them right back to bed." Mama said, turning off after finishing after that, I heard Tattletail from upstairs. That's when I remembered I forgot to put him away. "Hold on; I'll be right back with your baby," I said, heading back upstairs I found Tattletail in the living room along with a mess he made. "Tattletail, what did you do?" I asked, of course, he didn't respond. "Huh, come on, your Mama is here, and I'm sure she has been worried about you," I said, picking him up and bringing him downstairs.

When we got to where Mama was, she was gone, "Where's Mama?" Tattletail asked, "I'm not sure. Maybe we took too long, and she went to look for us. Or maybe it was my imagination." I replied, "Come on; let's get you back in your box." I said, I put Tattletail away and made my way upstairs just as the power went out again, followed by the same grinding noise and red eyes. "Mama's looking after you." Mama said, "So, it was you. You were the one hurting those poor children." I said I remembered that Mama was attracted to noise, so I quietly made my way to the living room and used magic to clean Tattletail's mess. I shacked my glow light for more light, and even though it wasn't that loud, it was loud enough to get Mama's attention. I ran to my room as Mama chased me; she was faster than she looked. I locked the door and saw my cellphone that I left charging on my bedside table.

"I called Emily, and she thankfully picked up "Ugh, Hello?" She asked, still half asleep, "Emily, It's me sorry I woke you up, but I found the Tattletail attacker." I explained, "You did?! Did you get a photo?" She asked, "Of course, I didn't; she's right outside my door trying to kill me, and a photo is the least of my worries." I said, "Well, could you at least tell me who did it? And does she have an ax?" Emily asked, "It was Mama Tattletail. And no, she doesn't' have an ax." I said, "Well, she doesn't have hands, so makes sense. Don't worry, I'll be right over as soon as the storm lets up, and a snowplow comes. Yeah, I'm afraid you're on your own until morning. If you survive, that is. But don't worry, I'll give the tip to the police." Emily said, "That makes me feel so much better." I said sarcastically, "I could do without the sarcasm. But, still, hang tight. I'll see you in the morning, good night." Emily said, hanging up

"Good night Emily," I said as the power came back on, and the pounding at my door stopped as well. I looked underneath and saw nothing I opened the door and Mama Tattletail was gone that's when I heard frantic knocking at the front door I went to open it, and the knocking stopped as soon as it started I ran back to my bedroom and locked the door. I would have opened the front door for whoever was out there, but when I looked out the window, I saw those red glowing eyes. I tried to go back to sleep and somehow manage to. I awoke to darkness from the snow covering up the window, and my friend's frantic voices and knocking. That was when I knew I was safe.


	4. Update I've lost motivation

Hey, guy's it's me I know I haven't been posting lately but I've got a lot of fanfics I've been working on and one of them is not this one. I'm sorry to say this but I've been thinking about canceling this story for a long time now. When I started this last year I didn't have much writing experience and this story wasn't thought out enough. I also wanted to finish it before Christmas and it resulted in being both rushed and not as good as my other stories. I have never been happy with this story and this is the second time I've tried to write this story the fist time was in a notebook and even then I wasn't happy where it was going. If I ever come back to this I will be going back and rewriting the whole story so it not only flows better but is better. For now this story will no longer be updated.

Sorry for anyone who liked this story but I will not be deleting it. Please enjoy reading my other greater and more though out stories because not only have I just started writing a Danganronpa story but my Kingdom Hearts Story the Adventure of a life time will be updating again soon too. I hope to see everyone soon. XD


End file.
